


The Time for Secrets

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: 1000-5000 Words, Community: camelot_fleet, F/M, Quiet Sex, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-06
Updated: 2009-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiet sex in the druid camp (happy AU of 2x03)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time for Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> For slightlytookish's prompt "morning"

The morning was white and cold. The first rays of sunlight had yet to penetrate through the thick fog in the valley, and Morgana stirred in her sleep. Merlin watched her and moved closer, wanting to shield her but knowing he was useless while the dream lasted. Morgana didn't have nightmares anymore, not since she'd come here. She had _visions_ now, and she'd learned to take them as the gift that they were, but sometimes they still hurt her. Merlin put his hand to her forehead, wanting to smooth out the worry there, but when he touched her she opened her eyes with a start.

Before he could apologize she smiled slightly, enough to communicate the vision hadn't been anything new or terrible.

"Cold," she whispered, and she reached for him to pull him closer. He pressed his body against the length of hers where they lay together on the mat, under the coarse woolen blanket. Morgana clutched at him, bunching the fabric of his shirt with one hand and then finding the hem of it with the other. The touch of her hand at his back made him shiver, and the tremor spread through her body as well.

"They're still sleeping," he breathed in her ear, and she nodded. There was never much privacy here, and they both knew any use of magic would send the others running as surely as a scream. But for the moment, all the voices in Merlin's head were silent. Mordred and the dozen others sharing the camp with them were all occupied with their own dreams.

He wanted to get his skin against hers, to hold her and stroke and warm her as she was starting to do for him, with both hands moving slowly but restlessly at his back. But the robe the Druids had given her reached from her neck to her ankles and there was no question of taking it off, not without creating a commotion to wake the whole camp and exposing her whole body to the morning chill at once.

So he kissed the side of her jaw closest to him, and she lifted her chin to make room, so he could press his whole cheek against her neck. He opened his mouth and moved against her, sucking her skin and then pressing with his tongue, while his hands squeezed her arse through the fabric, while his legs started to wrap around one of hers and he pushed, slowly, against the strong muscle of her thigh.

Morgana's mouth was open too, he could hear it in the way she panted quietly and he knew she wanted to moan, but she stayed quiet, only let it out in the way she scratched his back with her fingernails, and Merlin tried to press back into her hands but she kept pulling him closer to her, and her breasts under the robe were soft but hardening now, warming, like the rest of her, like him. And he thought her hips were starting to move in time with his.

He raised his head to kiss her on the mouth and she opened to him at once, as if grateful for the chance to open her mouth move her tongue without making any noise. She slid quickly past his tongue, deep into his mouth and for the first time that morning he felt her magic stirring along with her desire, and he was hungry, and he wanted more, but he stopped, broke it and kissed the side of her face again instead.

The Druids were used to living in close quarters, were used to leaving a whole tent to a couple for a night, to turning their backs and saying nothing of the noises they heard and the magic they sometimes felt at night and in the morning.

Merlin and Morgana had spent far too long keeping secrets from each other. They shared everything with each other now, and they were grateful for the Druids' shelter and their help, but he didn't want them to know about this. He wanted to keep it here, between the two of them, in the tight, tense space between these two bodies.

Merlin kept just as close to her, kept moving with her, but he pulled his face away enough to look in her eyes, to ask a silent question as his moved one hand to the front of her body. Since his first visits here he'd started to learn to speak in another person's mind, but he knew it still disturbed Morgana, as it did him, so he didn't try now, only looked at her until she nodded again, and she pressed up into his hand and he pressed down.

She couldn't spread her legs very far under the robe but she bent one knee to bring her leg up sharper against his cock, and with the angle changed he couldn't help thrusting harder, faster, at the same time his fingers sunk down into the warm soft space opened between her legs. Merlin kept the pressure on her pubis with the heel of his hand while he curled his fingers. And when he tugged and the cloth slid roughly over her sex, she gasped so sharply that she bit his tongue – not hard enough to break the skin, but even so there was a rush of blood and saliva and a magic he couldn't hold back.

Morgana broke the kiss this time and turned her head to the side as she jerked up with her hips, and he didn't need Druid tricks to know it meant, _again_, so he did it again. She scratched his back again and he knew that meant _more_, so he let his fingers curl even more – not deeper, but rougher, letting his nails catch and feeling the resistance, like scratching an itch as he rubbed the cloth over her thin wet skin.

She found his mouth again and though she held the magic in check this time, the kiss was more desperate, not trying to speak but silently shouting. He was still trying not to move too fast, not to disturb the blankets or make any other noise, but he started to lose control as he felt her trembling under him. Then she let go of his back and grabbed his arse, shifted up so he was rutting at the bone at her hip and it was that extra solidity he hadn't known he wanted until he was coming, burying his face in the pillow and breaking apart with a loud rushing in his ears so he almost didn't hear when finally Morgana cried out – no name, no word, just a sudden shout that she cut off as quickly as she'd released it.

She stilled under his hand and as soon as he could bear to move he shifted his hips a few inches away, hoping his seed hadn't seeped through to stain her robe as it surely had his trousers. The thought of going to wash them brought back the chill he'd forgotten about while they'd been touching each other, and he shivered and hugged himself for a moment before Morgana pulled him close again. He brought his hands around her shoulders and they lay there embracing like that while they listened to footsteps outside and the rustling flap of the tent.

"Is everything all right, Morgana?" The voice was low and calm and strong, and though Merlin wasn't looking, he knew that Aglain and Morgana were looking each other in the eye.

"Yes," she said, and her voice was proud and controlled as when he first met her, when he barely even dared to speak to her, let alone touch her. "I had a vision, in my dream, that startled me awake. But Merlin was here to…comfort me."

"I thought as much. I only wanted to make sure you were safe. If you like we can discuss the vision later today. I hope I did not disturb you."

"Of course not," said Morgana. "Thank you."

"Merlin," said Aglain, and after a brief pause and a gentle kick from Morgana he realised he was expected to answer as well.

"No," Merlin said, finally twisting around to look at him and understanding that it would not, after all, be best for all concerned if he disappeared right then and there. "Thank you."

Aglain nodded and stepped outside. Morgana kissed Merlin softly, briefly, on the mouth. "I think we should do that again," she said, "only naked and loud and with magic this time."

Merlin looked at Aglain's silhouette outside the tent, looked back at Morgana's mouth, and said, "All right."


End file.
